starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jenarvia Avori
Description Jenarvia Avori is tall willowy woman from the planet Hapes. Once the heir to one of Hapes’s Great Houses, she went into self-imposed exile after the death of her lover under mysterious circumstances. Almost a decade later though she returned to Hapes for the funeral of her estranged mother and events conspired to force her to take up her mother’s title as the head of the House of Avori. After the recent death of Ta’a Chume she was put forward as one of the candidates to succeed her and was officially elected Queen Mother shortly before the consortium was plunged into a bitter civil war by one of her rivals. Early Life Jenarvia Avori was the only daughter of Larana Avori, the then ruler of the House of Avori, one of the sixty three Great Houses of the Hapes Consortium. She grew up a thoughtful, serious child, schooled in the ways of the political intrigue that would come to surround her life. As a child she had few friends, notable exceptions being Dalis Lortana the daughter of a minor functionary within her House, and Prince Kalen, the firstborn son of the current Queen Mother. Due to the responsibilities of leading the House of Avori, Jenarvia grew up estranged from her mother, who she felt always put the needs of her House before those of her own daughter. Instead she was all but raised by the Avori’s Major’Domo, Casara D’Lacc, who she counts as more of a real mother than her own ever was. During her late teenage years she continued her friendship with Prince Kalen, leading some to believe that the Ta’a Chume was grooming her for the role of Queen Mother, although Jenarvia and Kalen were never anything more than friends. That rumour was quashed when Jenarvia met and fell in love with a young man named Tomen Etan, and despite still occasionally seeing Price Kalen, they slowly drifted apart. It was a friendship though that was briefly renewed following the death of Toman under mysterious circumstances, however Jenarvia’s grief was too much for her and she fled Hapes leaving behind her mother and her all claims to her title as heir to the Avori. Return to Hapes For the better part of a decade Jenarvia made a life for herself outside of the Hapes Cluster, she is often reluctant to discuss what she did during this time, however from various hints she has dropped it seems that her life was far from uneventful during this period and that she would have been quite content never to have stepped foot in the Hapes Cluster again. The sudden death of her mother however prompted Jenarvia to return to the place of her birth to pay her final respects. Despite never having gotten along with her mother she felt she owned the woman that much at least. During what was supposed to have been a brief return to Hapes, the current Queen Mother was assassinated. The ancient Hapan flagship, Star Home, was destroyed as she returned home from a diplomatic mission, killing not only Ta’aChume, but also her entire family line. It was during the ensuing chaos that Casara D’Lacc convinced Jenarvia to assume her rightful title as the Head of the House of Avori, lest her spiteful cousin Aurana lead the House to political ruin. Reluctantly Jenarvia agreed. Worse was to follow for Jenarvia however, as her aunt Miriya, the oldest of her mother’s two sisters, then put her forward as a potential candidate to succeed the Queen Mother in order to stop the head of a rival political House assuming the title. After much debate, and several attempts on her life, Jenarvia was finally named Queen Mother of Hapes over her adversary, Azonia Zyier. Moments later however Azonia instituted a military coup under the pretext of accusing Jenarvia of murdering the former Queen Mother. Left with little choice, Jenarvia resisted arrest and with the help of a Hapan Jedi named Arien Garix, and a freighter Captain named Aran Fry, fled the planet therefore plunging the Hapes Cluster into civil war. Civil War Currently Jenarvia and her allies control just under half of the Hapes cluster and are locked in a bitter civil war with those factions loyal to the usurper Azonia Zyier. Operating from the House of Avori’s ancestral home of Terephon, rumours have recently begun circulating that she has been looking beyond the borders of the Cluster in order to find new allies to aide her in her war against Azonia. Category:Hapans